randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Phunk With My Heart
Don't Phunk With My Heart is a song by The Black Eyed Peas. It was on their 2005 album Monkey Buisness Fergie Oh no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart Yeah Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart. I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? will.i.am Girl you know you got me, got me With your pistol shot me, shot me And I'm here helplessly In love and nothing can stop me It can't stop me once I started Can't return me once you bought it I'm coming baby don't doubt it Don't make me wait So let's be about it. Fergie Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart. will.i.am Baby have some trustin' trustin' When I come with lustin' lustin' Cause I bring you that comfort I ain't only here cause I want yer Body, I want your mind too Interestin's what I find you And I'm interested in the long haul Come on girl yee-haw! Come on. Fergie I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart. will.i.am Girl you had me once you kissed me My love for you is not iffy I always want you wit me I´ll play Bobby and you play Whitney If you smoke I smoke too That's how much I'm in love wit you Crazy is what crazy do Crazy in love I'm a crazy fool. Fergie Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart. will.i.am Why you so in-sa-cure When you got passion and love here You always claim that I'm a cheata Think I'll up and go leave ya For another senorita You forgot that I need ya You must have caught amnesia That's why you don't believe uh Well' Yeah Check it out All Don'tcha worry about a thing baby Cause ya know ya got me by a string baby Don'tcha worry about a thing baby Cause ya know ya got me by a string baby. Fergie and will.i.am Baby girl ya make me feel... You know you make me feel so real... I love you more than sex appeal... 'Cause uh... will.i.am That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that girl. Fergie Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart Oh-no, no, no Don't phunk with my heart. I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? I wonder if I take you home, Would you still be in love baby? Love love love love In love baby? All Don'tcha worry about a thing baby Cause you know you got me by a string baby Don't ya worry about a thing baby Cause you know you got me by a string baby. Category:Black Eyed Peas Category:Songs Category:Music